The overall goal of the Career Development Program (CDP) of the CTEHR is to support training and professional development of new and transitioning environmental health investigators and physician scientists. Because the most important, scientifically interesting and challenging questions in EHS research are embedded at the interface of multiple disciplines, the CDP will play a key role in helping to facilitate the generation of new scientific knowledge, technical capabilities, and formation of inter- and trans-disciplinary groups to develop the future EHS research workforce. The approach will focus on the continuum of career development from post-doctoral fellow to junior faculty and clinician scientists to established scientists pursuing environmental health research questions. In order to accomplish this goal, we will carry out the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Attract and engage a diverse group of junior investigators to enhance pursuit of EHS research through development of a formal mentoring program, targeted pilot project opportunities and access to advanced technology through CTEHR Facility Cores. Aim 2. Target and mentor selected post-doctoral trainees to provide focused mentoring and foster development of successful NIH K awards. Aim 3. Develop an Inter-Center Resource Alliance and Mentored Partnership Program to enhance inter- center collaboration and expand EHS research. Aim 4. Develop, in collaboration with the COEC and IHSFC, Inreach activities to provide information, strategies and expertise on engaging communities in community-based participatory and epidemiologic research. The CDP is in a unique position to accomplish these aims, due to connections with the CTEHR Thematic Focus Areas, and shared leadership with the Advanced Imaging, Quantitative Biology, Targeted Genomics and Integrated Health Sciences Facility Cores and the COEC.